THE TALE OF BELLA
by zeroandkanamelover99
Summary: Bella meets jasper at school and Bella is a vampire  sex in chapter 4 or five i know its crappy but oh well
1. Chapter 1

Jasper pov

As I was walking down the hallways of forks high school home of the red Indians I nosiest a new girl and she was looking down at her feet but I never got the nerve to ask her name or get to know her, but I admit she was really pretty. But im a vampire she's human(I think) and I don't want to break her of everything that she has. Oh my gosh she has my next class maybe I can escort her "hello, im jasper hale and yours?" she looked up at me and smiled at me "I'm Bella swan umm do you have Mr. Melina next? Because I don't know where it is" I smiled and said "yes I do have him next and if you don't mind I will escort you mi lady" she giggled and thanked me "thank you jasper" '_score!' 'what do you mean jasper?' 'Bella you can hear my thoughts' 'yes I guess so' 'oh' 'jasper?' 'yes Bella' 'do you like me?' _I looked at Bella and she smiled at me "I like you to jasper" I smiled at Bella "Bella swan will you officially go out with me" "sure jasper" we locked hands and walked into Mr. Melina's Bella had to get her text book and all the things she needed for his class _'Edwards going to be so jealous of you' 'why?' he's had a crush on you the first day he met you and now you're my girlfriend' 'oh well he's __**way**__ to cocky in my opinion' 'got that right he flung me though a window' _she gasped _'really' 'yup but im ok' _

Bella pov

Wow his brother Edward is what I thought he was im glad im not dating him I mean he's such a bastard he has no respect for any woman I don't know who would date him I mean he's just so rude and jasper on the other had is smart, cute, funny and he's kind '_I know your secret jasper I know you a vampire.' 'are you afraid?' 'no I'm not but warning you my dad has a gun and btw I'm a vampire to I was changed two years ago' 'cool' 'yup' 'so that's why I'm not afraid because I know you wont hurt me' 'I promise I wont hurt you but next week or when ever will you meet my parents because I know they would want to meet you' 'ok I'll go home with you tomorrow I let my dad know._

_End of chapter one_

_**Authors note:**_

_This is my third story and I hope you all like it sex scene will be in chapter 2 _


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper pov

I got Bella's number last night and I was really happy she gave it to me. I was texting Bella last night to see if she could come over tomorrow my parents Carlisle and Esme if she could and they said if she's human maybe but if she was a vampire then go ahead and Bella is a vampire she could I was really happy she could so I texted her back saying she could and she asked her dad Charlie if she could and he apparently said she could because he wont be home tomorrow so I guess it worked out for me and Bella cant wait

Bella pov

I was happy when my dad said I could go over to jaspers 'maybe I can spend the night?' I texted jasper and asked if I could and he said his parents said so since I was a vampire and if we did have sex I could get pregnant but it's a possibility I wont so its all good I got all of my stuff ready so tomorrow jasper can pick me and I can keep my stuff in his car so I wont have to worry about it getting stolen and people looking though it. My phone started going off and I realized that jasper was calling me so I answered "hey cutie what's up?" I giggled as he called me cutie "nothing my knight what about you?" "eh not much cant wait for tomorrow oh I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie and get some dinner tomorrow night if you don't that's fine I'll pay if you want" yay! I get to have diner to "sure we can see a movie and get some dinner I'll pay for the two tickets what movie do you want to see?"


	3. Chapter 3

jasper pov

I called Bella that night wondering if she wanted to see a movie and get dinner and she said yea so I decided that I would buy the dinner if she got the tickets were going to go see _Harry Potter_ _and the chamber of secrets._ I think Bella was really excited to go to the movies with her boyfriend she said she'd never had one of her boyfriend buy her dinner or go to the movies with her and she got to pick the movie for once with her previous boyfriends she had to watch scary movies or something that she got sick to and the reason she was changed is because she got attacked by a newborn and she was left there to suffer. Poor belly boos

Bella pov

I cant wait for tomorrow as I said that to myself I slipped into deep slumber and I woke up and 6:00 so I could get ready, take a shower, get dressed, and finally eat so that way jasper can come and get me I was eating my cereal when my mom called and asked for my dad so I got dad out of bed so he could talk to my mother 'I wonder what she wants' a horn honked and I saw jasper wave I waved b


	4. Chapter 4

Bella pov

I told jasper I wanted him to make love to me "Bella are you sure I could get you pregnant" "I don't care jasper I want you and if I get pregnant my dad will understand we can get married and raise the baby together" I heard his thoughts "I would like that Bella, you having our baby" he told me "then lets try for a baby" I smiled at jasper he pulled me into a kiss and pushed me down onto the bed and took my shirt off and trialed kisses down my stomach I moaned at the feeling of his lips on my stomach and he took of my bra and he started sucking my nipples and kneeing them he sucked on both of them and he started down toward my pant and he stopped and unbuttoned my pants and pulled down my panties and he started licking my clit. He started moving his fingers in and out, and I was moaning like no tomorrow "oh jasper more!" "will do baby" he started preparing me for his manhood. He slowly entered me and I was a little bit painful like people told me but I didn't worry about it. "just relax Bella it will be fine the pain should stop and then it will be all pleasure" I relaxed and jasper was right "oh jasper!" he thrust into and hit my sweet spot many times "common Bella just a little more longer" we both came at the same time screaming each others names "jasper!" "Bella!" he collapsed on me and he pulled out and pulled the blankets over us '_please god bless me with a child please'_

End of chapter 4

Authors note

Sorry about the crappy sex scene

Love zeroandkanamelover99


	5. Chapter 5

Bella pov

As I woke up that morning I felt really dizzy I ran to the bathroom I threw up what I ate last night. I slid down the bathroom door '_oh my gosh I cant be? can I be?'_ I left jasper a note on his side of the bed_ "Dear Jasper I will be back in a little bit if you wake up and im not here please do not try to find me I will be back as soon as possible your love Bella."_ I got my car keys got dressed and got my wallet out of my bag made sure I had enough money for a pregnancy test. Could this be real? I put my hand on my tummy I felt a little thud '_oh my god! Could this be real?'_ I got to the drug store so I could get a pregnancy test. I gave the cashier the money and bolted out the door. I got in the car and turned the ignition on and drove away.

Jasper pov

I got up and I couldn't find Bella and I went down stairs to see if anyone had seen Bella at all this morning "she left really early after throwing up she ran out the door before any of us could say anything" "oh ok" I went back to my room to text Bella and I saw a not on my night stand "how can I not go after her she's my mate" I heard the main door open and Esme greeted Bella at the door "hello bella" "hello Esme do you think we could talk?" "sure Bella"

Esme pov

We walked in to a different room and I asked Bella what's wrong "Bella honey, what's wrong?" she started crying in my arms I lifted her head up "Esme I thing I may be pregnant me and jasper had sex last night and I think I may have gotten pregnant" oh my god could me and Carlisle have a grandchild soon? "Bella do you have a pregnancy test? We can get you one if you need it" she sniffed and said "no that's where I went this morning I went to the drug store to get one sorry I hadn't told you where I was going Esme" "its ok honey now lets have you take the test" "ok" I took her to the bathroom and I waited out side the door just how she asked me to do. Five minutes later I heard Bella sobbing I knocked on the door softly "can I come in Bella?" "please" I came in and said "may I look at the test?" "sure go ahead" I went over to the counter p picked up the test and two little pink positive signs were on there. I looked over at bella who was looking at her shoes and still crying I took her in my arms and cried with her "your going to have a child bella aren't you happy?" "I'm happy but I wonder if jasper is I think he is but I don't know if he is" "do you want me to go get jasper?" she started to tear up again "yes but tell him to be careful of what he says please Esme" "alright hold on" "thank you"

Bella pov

I heard Esme call jasper 'oh god can I do this?' jasper knocked on the door and I said he could come in "bella what's wrong" I jumped in his arms "were going to have a baby" I looked at jasper and he had a mile wide smile on his face "jasper, hello anyone there?"

Jasper pov

"your pregnant! I'm so happy were going to have a baby" I could not explain the happiness I was feeling. "jasper if I fall will you catch me because im afraid if I fall you wont catch me" I smiled at her and this came form the bottom of my heart "I wont let you fall I wont let go. Isabella Marie Jane swan I love you until the end of our time with each other" she started crying and I held her until she fell asleep I cant believe it I thought 'well you better' 'bella' 'yup I'm talking to you in my sleep' 'creepy' 'yup' 'ok well go back to sleep into dream land 'ok see you when I wake up' 'see ya'

End of chapter 5

Author note

Well what did ya think? Please review 

Love zeroandkanamelover99


	6. Chapter 6

Bella pov

Jasper and I went to a country club and he went up to sing and said Isabella Marie Jane swan this if for you and he sang amazed by lonestar

_amazed: by lonestar_

_Lyrics_

_every time our eyes meet _

_That feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I never felt this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts _

_I can hear your dreams_

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me_

_Baby you surround me_

_You touch every place of in my heart_

_Oh, it feels like the first time,_

_Every time I want to spend the whole night in your eyes_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_But I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side forever and ever_

_Ever little thing you do baby_

_I'm amazed by you…_

_( instrumental)_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_But I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side forever and ever_

_Ever little thing you do baby_

_I'm amazed by you…_

_End of song_

I as in tears and ran up to hug jasper I also have one more thing to say Isabella Marie Jane swan will do the honor of marrying me? Jasper was down on his knee

"yes jasper I will marry you I love you until the end of time" they hugged and everyone clapped for the happy couple and then Edward came in "now wait a damn second jasper, we had a deal!" bella looked at me with anger shown on her face "how could you jasper!" and with that I slapped him on his cheek and I ran "wait bella!" I didn't listen 'I need to end my life I'm going to the bridge I'm going to die' and with that I ran to the bridge

Jasper pov

I watched bella run from me and I could not believe it "what do you mean Edward we didn't have a fucking deal on bella Alice told me she was my mate so what the hell are you doing you dumb bastard" he smirked and I was about to wipe that fucking smirk of his damn face "don't you see I was in love with bella but no you the fucking major had to ruin everything" he yelled at me "I never ruined anything she was destined to be my mate and you know it you just don't want to admit it you bastard" he walked up to me "you better go find your fiancée before she jumps of that bridge" my eyes went wide and I pouched Edward and beat the shit out of him and then went to find bella I saw her and she was singing her favorite song "_so alone" by Anna blue_ and then she got up on the bridge and whispered "I love you" she saw me and her foot slipped and she fell "JASPER HELP ME" I jumped in after and caught her by waist as we landed in the water I opened my gold colored eyes to see Bella's red ones 'jasper im so sorry' 'its fine bella Edward was doing that to make you mad at me and break up with me, we never had a deal' 'I believe you jazz' and with that we kissed in the water. I was happy to have my bella back so we can plan our wedding.

END OF CHAPTER 6

AUTHORS NOTE

WELL MY LITTLE BUNNIE WHAT DID YA THIN REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back! sorry for really crappy chapters but to remind you I work my ass of. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Lets begin the story now shall we onward! And thanks to my beta (also my sister) Readers4Lovers check her out thanks! I think that's all maybe.**

Jasper pov

After I got bella out of the water I got her to the car and turned on the heat. In the car she was literally an ice cube she was so cold.

When we got home she went straight to her room and locket the door.

"Common bella you have to come out sooner or later" she didn't answer me for a few seconds "I don't have to come out if I don't want to you wont make me" now its war

**Bella pov**

We got home and I was **still** fucking cold 'I fucking hate Edward that lying bastard I cant believe I dated him' I scoffed to myself. I heard jasper knock on my door. I just don't want talk to anyone I just want to lay here and do nothing.

"bella will you please come out" I sniffed "no I don't want to" I heard him say something else but I ignored it. "bella don't be stubborn" "I'll be stubborn if I want to you don't control me" he sighed "well come out for dinner soon please?" "I already told you no jasper I'm not in the mood

I snuggled in my bed. I just wanted warmth all I just want to do is sit in my bed and eat chocolate besides I'm a pregnant woman "I heard foot steps closer coming towards the door great here we go again "bella will you please open the door, I really don't want to kick it down but I will if I have to" he doesn't get it I just want to be alone "if you fucking kick my door down you buy me a brand new door" I hope he gets the point this time "fine be that way but I went out and bought your favorite ice cream"

My ears perked up when I heard that "really!" I heard him laugh "yup and I got a big tub of your favorite Ice cream" I got outta bed "do you have two spoons?" I moved to slide down the door "yup and your favorite ice cream peanut butter and triple chocolate" I un-locked the door and let him in "would you like to watch a movie?" "sure" and he did have my ice cream and two spoons got to love him.

Jasper pov

Bella finally let me in after many hours. I feel so bad for what Edward did but it wasn't my fault it was Edwards. I went out to the nearest store by foot and I got some of Bella's favorite ice cream peanut butter and triple chocolate. I rushed home so I can finally get bella to come out. I knocked on her door she walked over and still wouldn't let me in but when I told her I had her favorite ice cream she finally opened the door.

"do you want to watch a movie?" I though about the movie I wanted to watch "sure what movie "how about Romeo and Juliet from the book written by _Shakespeare" her face lighted_ up "sure I love that movie I have it on disk I think? Let me check" I saw her running around the room and finally found the movie and she put in the disk and we watched it for about and hour and bella started to dose

"bella are you tired" "just a little bit" and with that she fell asleep

_**The next morning bella pov**_

I barley remember going to sleep I remember eating ice cream with jasper but then watching my favorite movie. Maybe I did fall asleep with out knowing it 'who knows?'

I felt the baby kick 'oh my god did that just really happen that reminds me I might want to make my appointment

I got the phone and phone book and called the clinic they got me in today at 5 so I have to get jasper going if were going to make it but its only noon so I had my breakfast/lunch I called Alice bad idea "hey Alice its bella I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping?" its been a long time since I spoke to Alice "oh my god bella I would love to" "ok cool I'll see you there oh did you want to go to my ultra sound with me?" "oh my god bella your pregnant with jazz's baby?" "yup!" "that's great so I'll see you there what time?" "its at five so I'll be by in a few hours around three thirty" "ok bye great to hear from you bella" "you to bye" I hung up and took a shower I could not wait for this day. I ate and got ready I picked Alice up and we got to the clinic at four fifty one so we were in time I had to fill out all of paper work 'what fun' I turned it back in to the nurse a few minute later "Mrs. Whitlock the doctor is ready" I got up and took ali in with me I so could not do this on my own without anyone so I got into the gown they took my vitals the doctor came in while me and ali were talking about lingerie it was really embarrassing "hello my name is Doctor. West and I will be doing your ultra sound" we shook hands.

"this jell maybe cold so please don't hesitate to tell me to stop" I lifted up my gown do she could get my stomach. She was right it was cold. I shivered

"Well Mrs. Whitlock as you can see the baby's hands and feet would you like to know the sex of the baby?" "yes!" me and ali both said at the same time and we giggled "well your having a girl!"

"ali I'm going to have a girl!" she hugged me tight in a bear hug "Alice cant breath" "sorry" I wiped of the gel and got ready for the mall it was two hours later with twenty bags of new clothes and my pregnancy clothes and a few bags of lingerie from _victorias secret _I admit it was weird but me and ali had a good time I dropped ali of and helped her with her bags she hadand I drove home and got the mail and jasper was up. "hey jazz how was your morning" he smiled as I put my stuff I got "fine and where did little miss bella go without me" I wanted to tell him but will he be mad at me? "ummm jasper don't be mad but I went with Alice to have and ultra sound and the baby is a girl" he looked and we and yelled "were having a girl!" "yup!" I guess he was happy because he had this goofy grin on his face as he posted on face book that he and I were going to have a baby girl and he got a lot of likes and comments of congratulations.

_**End of chapter 7**_

Authors note:

Thank you all for reading I know not everyone will read thing but oh well and to Marie who said it sucked in your fucking face I did it I made it longer and thanks to my beta Readers4Lovers


End file.
